


Halloween Is Us

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Humor, Jealousy, Smut, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes Rose to the planet Dox to enjoy their Halloween celebration.  Unfortunately, misunderstandings arise and Rose runs into a certain sexy magician who resembles her Doctor.  The Doctor is not pleased and this may be the thing to push him over the edge and do all the things he's been thinking about doing with his lovely companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Is Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastincurableromantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastincurableromantic/gifts).



> For Incurableromantic for her birthday. Big thanks to callistawolf who betaed this at record speed! Thanks Calli! Also, thanks to LicieOIC for helping with the title.

The TARDIS dematerialized on the planet Dox during their week long Halloween celebration. Rose was delighted as she and the Doctor strolled through a nearby town which was decorated for the holiday. The tall brick buildings were decorated with black and orange coloured fairy lights and there were holographic ghostly apparitions dancing around the tree lined cobblestone streets. Carved pumpkins and alien versions of what she knew as a spider hung in gauzy webbing decorating the trees and buildings. The Doctor chuckled as Rose clung to his arm, flinching at the giant iridescent green "spiders". The Doctor babbled about Halloween and how this planet was an amalgamation of human and Doxian traditions.

"But the Doxians look human except for the sparkly skin, yeah?" Rose asked, watching some children race by them toward baskets of treats left outside shops as part of the Halloween tradition.

"Yep!" the Doctor replied popping his p's and he eyed a basket of banana shaped candy sitting on a table by one shop that sold candles.

"Sort of like those rubbish vampire stories about the sparkly vampires in the American Northwest?" Rose said as she swatted his hand when he reached for a brightly wrapped sweet treat.

He pouted. "Yes, well, maybe," he replied, tugging his ear. "I might have inspired that bit of fiction, just a bit."

Rose pulled him to a stop. "A bit? As in what? You took a Doxian on a trip to Earth and ran into Stephanie Meyer?"

The Doctor shifted from foot to foot. "Maybe. And, when I say maybe, I mean I might have taken this friendly Doxian by the name of Edward for a quick trip since he lent me a hand with a rather nasty Koobie Worm infestation. For research purposes only, of course. Always willing to help with a bit of research," he explained with a sparkle in his eyes.

Rose snorted. "You took him to check out Earth Halloween stuff didn't you?"

"It was research! How else was he to plan an authentic Halloween celebration!" the Doctor retorted and snatched candy out of the next basket they passed, quickly shoveing it in his pocket before Rose could stop him.

Rose bumped her shoulder against his. "Course, bet it was some party too."

"Well, actually…" He never finished his story, as the ground suddenly rumbled, shaking buildings and shattering glass windows. A plume of smoke rose up in the distance and lighting lit up the sky. They looked at each other, grinned and ran toward the danger, hand in hand.

It turned out to be a thermal energy generator plant built into a seismically active area. In a few short hours, the Doctor and Rose were able to solve the problem and prevent a full seismic event that would have destroyed the entire town. In gratitude, the mayor of the town invited them to the Halloween ball. The Doctor whinged and tried to sneak off but Rose decided she wanted to go and accepted the mayor's invitation. It was a costume party and she thought it sounded like fun. On their way back to the TARDIS, the Doctor was pouting and sighing about having to attend.

"Doctor, it'll be fun! We get to dress up and enjoy Halloween."

He muttered a response about Time Lord dignity and how he could think of far more fun things like watching antigravity races across ice fields of Kloofov. Rose grinned and leaned into him. "There'll be nibbles and sweets." She gave him a flirtatious smile mixed in with a look she knew he couldn't resist.

He was starting to cave and she knew it. "Please? Just this once? It's Halloween on an alien world and it'll be fun!"

He sighed, clearly not wanting to go, rolled his shoulders and said, "Oh, all right," with a put upon tone of voice and then smiled at her with affection.

Rose practically bounced as she dragged him back to the TARDIS. She raced into the wardrobe, full of excitement, stopping to caress a wall in the corridor showing the TARDIS some of her ideas. When she entered the wardrobe room, it had been rearranged with the items Rose might like all prominently displayed. She tried on several things, such as a red cape reminiscent of the fairy tale Red Riding Hood but threw it aside, not wanting to tempt fate and still feeling fairly nervous about the whole Bad Wolf thing. There was also a butterfly costume consisting of a pink gossamer dress with lovely iridescent wings. Just as she was holding it up and looking at herself in a full length mirror, she caught sight of the perfect thing to wear.

It was the top hat that she focused on. It was made of shiny black silk and reminded Rose of magicians and rabbits being pulled out of hats. She adored it. The rest of her costume consisted of incredibly short black satin shorts which fit her like a glove and barely covered her arse. She wore a fitted white blouse that was cut so it enhanced her cleavage. She tied a white satin bow tie around her neck and topped the ensemble with a black coat with tails. She buttoned a couple of buttons on the coat, adjusted the top hat over her hair, which she left loose and curling around her face. She applied her make-up and put on a pair of shiny knee high stiletto boots. She thought twice about them, as they would not be the best for running, but in the end she went for it.

When she walked out into the console room, playing with her magicians black cane with white tip, the Doctor was already chastising her for taking so long. When he saw her, his mouth dropped open and his complaints trailed off.

"You're…you're wearing that…outside?" he asked as he took her in from boots to top hat.

"Yeah, isn't it perfect! I'm a magician!" she said, smiling and twirling her cane. She then paused to look at him and frowned. He was still in his brown pinstripe suit and long brown coat. "You're not dressed yet?"

He looked down at himself and looked back at her, adjusting the brainy specs slipping down his nose. "I'm dressed," he retorted. "You, on the other hand, Rose Tyler, are barely dressed. I mean, won't you get cold in all…that," he said and waved his hand in the air in front of her as if to make a point.

"Doctor, it's a Halloween party," she reminded him.

He rolled his eyes. "I could take you to any number of parties that would be a lot more amusing than some boring Doxian party. And, you wouldn't have to wear some completely inaccurate costume or put up with some Mayor who wants to use our work saving the town as some device to improve his political career. Really, Rose, you know how it is. Slip in, save the day, sneak out and onto the next adventure." He turned to the console and twisted a knob. "I don't know why you insist on going to this thing. I can think of at least a hundred things more fun than this."

Rose was miffed. In fact, she was beyond annoyed. All she asked for was a couple hours out at a party enjoying some Halloween fun and here he was, being a git about it. "It's just a bit of fun, and you're the one that brought us here to enjoy the festival. You said we could go, and you're not even dressed for a Halloween party," she retorted, ignoring his previous comment about her own costume.

His eyes darkened with annoyance. "I'm wearing what I always wear and have never had a problem. You, on the other hand, are trying to start a riot."

"I am not! And it's a Halloween party. Ergo, one is expected to dress in a costume and have fun pretending to be someone they're not, but I guess maybe stodgy Time Lords don't do that," she snipped. He was scowling at her.

"Just a minute! I'm fun! I took you to see Elvis, didn't I?" She cocked a hip and glared at him. "Well, eventually I did. The point is, why are you so fixated on this party? I could take you to the High Fruxtok Ball in the ice palace of Emperor L'hk the Third. Now that would be something instead of some uninspiring costume party and, really Rose, Halloween? You can do this on Earth," he whinged.

"You know what? Fine. Don't go. Stay here and tinker or whatever. I'm gonna go enjoy the party and have fun. I'll be back in a bit."

"You're going without me?" he asked, surprised he hadn't persuaded her to stay with him so they could leave and be off on a new adventure.

She walked across the grating toward the door, her head held high. She wasn't going to let him manipulate her into feeling guilty. She turned toward him. "Yeah, I am. You don't want to go, and that's fine, but I told the mayor I'd be there and I want to go. I haven't been to a Halloween party since I started travelling with you and missed the last one mum threw. Besides, the TARDIS was nice enough to find this costume for me. The least I can do is get to wear it out and have a bit of fun. I'll be back in a while. Try not to break anything while I'm out."

She turned and walked out of the TARDIS and toward the town. It was dusk out and she could hear people laughing and music playing up ahead. The town was festive and filled with costumed people. She did her best to shrug off the Doctor's comments. Of course, she'd rather be with him, but not when he was acting like a prat.

The townspeople wore a variety of costumes. Some were dressed as fairies, others as various animals or old Earth cartoon characters. Others wore more traditional costumes; ghosts, vampires, pirates and witches. Several were skimpier and more revealing than what Rose wore, making her smirk. She was only disappointed the Doctor wasn't there so she could make her point. She strode on ahead, determined to not let his stodgy attitude ruin her evening.

Everyone she passed was friendly and a few stopped to compliment her costume. Before long, she'd reached the mayor's home where the main party was. There was a band playing old Earth favourites like Michael Jackson's Thriller and some alien tune that had a nice beat to it. Rose entered the room and was greeted by one of the Mayor's assistants, who was wearing a skimpy pirate costume that showed off her curves. She led Rose around and introduced her to people. Nibbles were in abundance, including the banana candy the Doctor had eyed. She picked up a few and tucked them in small pocket to take back to him. She made her way to the bar and ordered the signature cocktail, which was some purple drink. As she sipped her drink, someone sidled up next to her.

She turned to look, and just about spit out her drink. The Doctor had caved. He was standing next to her, dressed in tight leather pants that left nothing to the imagination. He wore a black satin shirt that was open, revealing a lean physique and a finely haired chest. He wore a crucifix and various amulets around his neck. His hair was roguishly tousled and he wore eyeliner. He was drinking some green cocktail and Rose's eyes were drawn to his long fingers, the tips painted black. It was so not him, and yet she was riveted. He looked delicious and dangerous.

"So, you decided to come after all?" she said, sipping her cocktail, her eyes practically caressing him.

"I'd come for you any time, love," he said with a bit more of an accent than she was accustomed to, and he definitely had his flirt on.

"Wow, you're really going all out at this. All right, since you wanna play, let's do it. So, who are you supposed to be then?" Rose asked, leaning in close to him.

He looked affronted. "I'm Peter Vincent."

Rose grinned at him, leaned over and caressed one of his amulets. "And who's that then?"

He stared at her lips, and then her breasts, before answering. "Peter Vincent, famous magician, slayer of the undead and…the man who's gonna shag you rotten." He smirked.

Rose burst out in giggles. "Oh my Gawd! You had to go and one up me with some hot magical bloke!"

He arched a brow at her and tapped his black tipped fingers against his glass before leaning into her. "Oh, I'm hot all right. So, you're what, the naughty nympho magician?" he asked, wrapping his tongue around the words in a salacious manner. "So tell me, my magical pet, what's your name? Not that you have to tell me, but it would be nice to know what name I should be screaming when we get down to it." He leaned in close to her ear. "Let's bugger out of here and practice our own magic." His hand slide up her thigh as he nuzzled her ear.

Rose wasn't sure if it was the drink, or him being over the top suggestive, or maybe it was the pounding music, but she was a little turned on. Still, if he was trying to get her back to the TARDIS by trying some cliché lines on her, he was going to have to work harder.

"No, I wanna dance. You wanna shag me, then you're gonna have to work for it," she said suggestively, still toying with his medallions, her fingernail just grazing his chest. With a tongue teasing smile, she tossed her baton aside, which burst forth at the end with red flowers, much to her amusement. She then pulled him toward the dance floor by the silver chains around his neck.

"All right, love. We'll do it your way, for now," he said as she pulled him onto the dance floor and he skimmed her hips with his hands. As they danced skin to skin, her hips brushing against his, he leaned in. "I'm gonna fuck you filthy," he whispered and then gazed down at her bouncing breasts.

Rose giggled. He sounded so funny saying that, and she could hardly take him seriously, but she still played along. "Yeah, well, you're still gonna work for it. I'm gonna put that tongue of yours to good use first."

After that, they were plastered to each other, undulating to the music, body to body. She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers tugging at his hair as he gripped her arse and continued to whisper filthy promises in her ear. He was such a good dancer, and he definitely had the moves. Rose was just wondering how far he'd take it when her skin started to prickle as if something was off or something was about to happen.

dwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdwdw

The Doctor knew Rose was miffed when she stepped out of the TARDIS. He had every intention of going to that party with her until he saw how she was dressed. He'd only seen that much of her skin on rare occasions like that time they went to the beach on Alpha Three before it was settled. She had been delighted with the orange coloured sand and had immediately changed into a bathing suit that had left him swallowing hard. Especially with the way she bounced into the water, all full of life and laughter. She was just so alive and brimming with an enthusiasm that filled him with a renewed zest for his own life. There was just something about Rose that made everything a little bit better. Of course, there was also an underlying attraction he had been resisting since before he regenerated, but that resistance was waning. He wanted her, and in far more ways than just as a friend.

She was his match in many ways and she was oh so tempting. The few times his mind had brushed against hers had been tantalizing. Human minds, as a rule, weren't appealing, as they were jumbled by their emotions and disorganized thoughts, but Rose was different. She knew what she wanted, and had the rare ability to absorb information, categorize it, and tuck it away in her mind. She was also quite empathic, although she didn't realize it. She had channelled the Time Vortex for far longer than she should have been able to before it had taken its toll on her. She would have died without his intervention, but the fact that she remained focused with pure time streaming through her, was amazing. Removing the vortex from her killed him, but he had willingly made the sacrifice, and there had been an intriguing benefit as well. They were connected now, in a new way that tantalized all his senses.

This connection was affecting him in unexpected ways. At first, he had pulled away and run from it, using Mickey as buffer, but that had failed miserably and now Mickey was gone. He felt slightly bad that Rose was hurt by his loss, but he knew Mickey's destiny lay elsewhere. Then, there was Rose and how the two of them grew closer as a result of that experience in the parallel world. He grew more possessive of her, wanting her close to him. There was a time when he might have been concerned about these feelings, a time when his people were still watching the universe and implementing pedantic rules to govern his conduct. They were gone now and he had to live by his own ethics.

She was so much younger than him, and yet he felt she understood him on so many levels. He was completely enamoured of her, and perhaps a bit more than just enamoured, although he wasn't ready to admit that yet. All he knew was that he needed Rose Tyler in his life, wanted to spend as much time as possible with her, and felt his connection to her strengthening with each second they were together. Seeing her leave for this party, without him, was unacceptable. Even more unacceptable was that she was dressed to entice, and the only one he wanted to be enticed by her was himself.

Thoughts of her out amongst the throngs of party goers, dancing, drinking and smiling at someone else, put him in a foul mood. Before, he had resisted going to this party, wanting to leave and show off to her and keep her to himself. Now, even darker emotions were taking hold. She was beautiful and sexy in a womanly way that she hadn't been when they'd first travelled together. The young fresh girl she'd been had blossomed into this alluring and desirable woman. She was a siren, calling to him, and he was going to fetch her whether she wanted him to or not. He put on his coat, ready to storm out of the TARDIS, when he paused. That was it. She wanted him to chase her. He smirked. Maybe it was time to show Rose Tyler what it meant to be chased by a Time Lord. With that thought, he quickly made his way to the building where the party was in full gear.

When he joined the throng of people there, the pulse of the music vibrated through him and the musky scent of pheromones mixed with sweat and people dancing assailed his senses. He could feel the intoxication in the air from people who had imbibed too much alcohol and were high from partying and sexual tension. He scanned the crowds until his eyes zeroed in on her on the dance floor. He tensed, and his fists balled, as his eyes focused in on her dancing, or perhaps it was grinding against someone who looked just like him. A disgusting facsimile, was his first thought, and then his rage hit. Someone was masquerading as him to get close to Rose. Anyone standing near him stepped away as he radiated black anger. He watched as the impostor groped his Rose, and that was the last straw. There was no logic, no analytical thinking, there was just a dark, imposing Time Lord, striding through the crowd, which parted in front of him as he made his way towards the dancing couple.

He grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her away. "What are you doing?" he demanded in a clipped voice.

Rose looked up at him, startled, and then back at her dance partner, who pulled her back to him. "Piss off, mate. She's with me tonight." He looked the Doctor up and down and snorted. "And what the fuck are you wearing? I mean I get you're a fan and all but I'd never be caught dead in that get-up. There's only one Peter Vincent and he's gonna get laid with this lovely right here. So go on, bugger off." He turned to Rose. "Right, let's get the fuck out of here, conjure up a few sexy tricks of our own. I'll even let you play with my hand cuffs."

Rose was stunned. There were two Doctors in front of her. One was a lascivious, leather wearing version who'd she'd been grinding up against on the dance floor, and one was the Oncoming Storm ready to lay waste to this entire place. She felt herself sober as she realized she'd been flirting with the wrong person. She looked at the man who proclaimed himself as Peter Vincent and then put a hand on his chest. One heart beat.

"You're not the Doctor," she gasped and then looked at the Time Lord, who now loomed over the other man. How, she didn't understand, since they were virtually identical. Well, they were identical if the Doctor had one heart and was into black eyeliner and picking up women in bars, which Rose knew he wasn't.

The Doctor leaned into the man and said in a deadly voice. "Get away from her, now."

Peter Vincent's eyes widened, and he took a step back. If there was one thing he'd learned, it was survival skills. He held up his hands. "Easy does it, mate. Just havin' a bit of fun here is all, I mean, look at her." He turned and looked at Rose. "A scrumptious little bit like her was just begging to be…."

He stopped when the Doctor hissed. "What?"

At this point, Rose intervened, realizing the Doctor was in no mood to put up with a bloke on the pull. Even if that bloke was his twin.

"Doctor, come on. It was just a mistake is all," she pleaded and put her hand on his arm. She immediately sensed his furious mood. It surprised her a little, how angry he was. It wasn't like anything had happened, and she would have eventually figured out this Peter Vincent bloke wasn't him. All she'd done was dance with him. Besides, if the Doctor had been with her, it never would have happened. Technically, it was his fault.

"Doctor!" she said a bit firmer this time and he backed up.

Peter Vincent seemed to regain his composure and smirked. He looked at Rose. "You get tired of this stuffy poof, come round and see me. Still think we could have burnt up the sheets." He winked and disappeared into the crowd of dancers who were still watching them.

The Doctor, on the other hand, grabbed her hand and silently tugged her out of the party. Rose pulled him to a stop when they reached the street which was still filled with costumed party goers. "Doctor, stop!" she said firmly.

He turned to her, his eyes dark but glittering orange from the coloured fairy lights almost like they were on fire and burning into her. Rose swallowed a moment and then crossed her arms and stood up to him. "What gives you the right to storm in there and drag me out like that?"

He took a step forward, towering over her, still with an air of Time Lord anger. "You are my responsibility and you went off on an alien world dressed…"

"There is nothing wrong with what I'm wearing," Rose said, cutting him off. "And, I'm capable of taking care of myself. 'Sides, this is a human colony and you said yourself it was a peaceful time for them."

A muscle in his jaw twitched. "And yet I found you rubbing yourself all over that…that disgusting impostor!"

"Oi, he wasn't an impostor! He told me his name at the bar. Wasn't his fault I thought it was you messin' with me."

The Doctor snorted. "As if I would ever dress like that, and eyeliner, really Rose? Did you seriously think I would do that? You should know better."

Rose was angry at him and at herself. He was right, she should have known it wasn't him, but she'd let fantasy get the better of her. Although he could get into the spirit of things in places they visited, it was only the places he deemed interesting. It wasn't like he ever spent any time doing something just for the lark of it, if only for her benefit. Now he was being all judgmental, as if she was incapable of seeing to herself, and it infuriated her. She would not be lectured by him.

"You're right, I do know better. You made real clear you didn't want to go with me, and I shoulda known you'd never lose that pinstripe armour of yours. And, I woulda figured out he wasn't you as soon as he tried to make good on his filthy promises. The universe might implode if you ever let loose like that."

The Doctor looked at her, standing there in the skimpy costume with her chin held up high, verbally emasculating him, and reached his limit. He wanted her and he was tired of holding back. If she thought she could talk to him like that while flirting and showing off her feminine bits to anyone who cared to see… His eyes darkened even further, and he stood so close, radiating so much power that the hair on Rose's arm stood up. "TARDIS, now," he said in a deadly voice.

"What if I don't want to? Maybe I still want to…" was all she got out before she found herself lifted up and tossed over his shoulder, her top hat tumbling to the ground as he marched back to his ship.

Rose was so shocked, she could barely speak. When she realized how he was treating her, her temper flared. "Oi! What do you think you're doin'? She reached down and smacked him on his bum, but he didn't stop. "Put me down!"

His grip tightened and his pace increased. Little did she know, that the more she wiggled and smacked him, the more aroused he was becoming. It was a little disturbing to him how quickly and easily this passion was flaring in him. There once was a time when he wouldn't have been bothered and may have been annoyed by these emotions, but then this was Rose. Rose, who time loved; Rose whose smile was brighter than a super nova; Rose who made him believe in the universe again, that there was still good out there; and Rose who made his hearts pound in his chest.

Upon reaching the TARDIS, he stormed in dropped her on the grating and moved them into the vortex. Rose stood up, ready to give him a piece of her mind, until he whipped back around. His gaze was still dark, but flickered with something that made her toes curl. The air was thick with tension between them. She was still angry with him, but when he looked at her like that, his hair falling rakishly over his forehead and, remembering how outraged he was at her flirting with Peter Vincent, something flared in her. He wanted her, and in more than a hurrah we saved the world hug kind of way. Rose watched him as he pushed off the console and ambled over to her, his movements controlled but the look on his face said something was bubbling beneath the surface...

"Nothing would have happened with that Peter Vincent bloke," she finally said. "I just wanted to dress up and, you know, have fun. Would've been nice if you had been with me."

"I want to be with you," he said, and he took a few steps closer, his eyes never leaving hers. "I want to be with you very much and I'm tired of watching and…." He paused and cursed and the next thing Rose knew, he was snogging her and holding her flush against him.

His lips were soft. That was Rose Tyler's first thought. Her next thought, as she parted her own lips and his tongue slid against hers, was that he was snogging her and doing a damn fine job of it. Rose moaned her appreciation, tightening her arms around him, feeling secure as he held her to him. As she felt his scent surround her, and she relaxed against him, sucking on his lower pouty lip, a stray thought occurred to her. They had been rowing, and he had hauled her away from the party over his shoulder. She couldn't just let him snog that away. Reluctantly, she pulled back, breathing hard and looked up at him.

She stared at him for a moment as his hands rested on her hips, his thumbs drawing lazy circles, his eyes still black and passion-filled. "You…you can't just toss me over your shoulder like that, like some caveman."

He arched a brow at her and seemed to think for a moment before answering her and then he looked amused. "You mean like this," he said and again, Rose found herself over his shoulder, being carted off.

At first, she wasn't sure how to respond. This was something new, him carrying her around and snogging her. In short order, she found herself deposited on a massive bed dressed with deep blue linens in a dimly lit room cluttered with gadgets and books. It was his bedroom, she assumed. As Rose sat up on the bed, the Doctor tossed off his coat and suit jacket. He loosened his tie, tossing it aside and arched a brow at her in question.

"You think you can get all jealous and just throw me into the TARDIS because you've decided to shag me?" she said, her eyes following his fingers they unbuttoned his shirt. She really wasn't opposed to these turn of events, but it was going to be on even footing. He didn't get to call all the shots.

"I wasn't jealous of that…magician," he retorted, almost spitting out the word magician, as if it was something foul, while he tossed his shirt aside and reached down to untie his trainers, which he removed in short order.

Rose was thrilled and nervous to see him disrobe like this. This was something she never thought would happen and the simple act of his removing a shirt was doing things to her. She crawled across the bed until she was at the edge on her knees facing him.

"Coulda fooled me. Sort of looked like you didn't like him touching me, or maybe you wished it was you touching me," she said slowly, running a finger along the edge of her shirt and popping a button open, revealing the tiniest bit of lace lingerie hiding beneath. His eyes were glued to that opened button. Rose gave him a tongue teasing smile. "It could been you, ya know. I wanted it to be. Why do you think I was dancin' like that."

His nostrils flared slightly and he laid his hands on her shoulders, trailing his fingers down across her collar bone to the lapels of her black tail coat before tugging it off. "I don't do this with traveling companions," he said as he tossed the black coat carelessly aside, his voice lower, with a slightly gruff inflection.

Rose felt her heart beat faster as she felt his fingers brush against her skin. She closed her eyes as she felt him unbutton her shirt. When it gaped open, she stilled his hands and looked at him. "Why now? Why with me?" she asked, her own voice a little hoarse with the desire coursing through her at the slightest touch from him.

"Because you're Rose and…well, you're different. I've lost so much," he revealed in a slightly broken voice. "And then I met you, and you were so young and full of life, compassion, and love and you weren't afraid. You looked at me, straight through to who I was, and found the tiniest embers of good hidden away beneath darkness and death. You made me better, made me want to be alive." He pushed her down and crawled over her, leaned down and kissed her forehead before laying his head against hers. "I want this with you more than I've wanted anything in a very long time." His warm gaze was filled with such passion and she felt awash with desire and love for him. "Tell me you want this too."

Rose reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "I do. I've wanted this with you for a long time."

The moment those words were whispered to him, his control snapped. He sat up and ripped his under shirt off, pouncing on her with a growl. His mouth slammed against hers and he thrust hips towards her, tangling their legs as his hands made short work of her lacy brassier. The feeling of his finely haired chest against her breasts was surprisingly erotic to Rose. She felt heat pooling deep inside of her and her nipples pebbled against his chest, but the highlight was his brilliant snogging skills. His kiss was demanding but in a subtle way. She didn't feel overwhelmed and the taste of her earlier cocktail mixed with the spicy taste of Doctor was intoxicating. Each glide of his soft lips, or flick of his tongue mixed with a teasing nibble, was driving her to distraction. The slight scratch of his stubble on her cheek made her shiver and run her boot clad foot up his leg only to find he still had his trousers on. She moaned and rolled him over and pulled away gasping.

She sat astride him in nothing but knickers, a bow tied and shiny black stiletto boots and licked her lips as she lightly raked her nails across his chest and down to gently caress his bulging trousers. Her eyes focused on that part of his anatomy before looking back up to find him watching her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"No more games. No more waiting," he growled and rolled her over while he pulled the rest of his clothes off. Rose reached for her boots but he stopped her. "Leave them."

She bit her lip and arched a brow at him, stretching out across the soft coverlet. "Mmmm, a bit kinky."

"I'll show you kinky later," he promised as he lifted up his sonic, which he had dropped on the bed as he removed his trousers. With a flick of the controls, her knickers were off and she lay, resplendent against the dark bedding, nude except for her boots and a white satin bow tie around her neck. Her hair was splayed around her head as she looked up at him, smiling. He licked his lips while he examined her, head to toe, and crawled over to her, leaned down and flicked one of he nipples with his tongue and, eventually, enveloping it. Rose reached down and playfully ran her fingers through his soft hair. She'd always fantasized about those chestnut locks and what they'd feel like, and she wasn't going to waste any opportunity to enjoy touching him. He hummed as he continued to lick his way down towards the apex of her thighs.

He paused once, after laying a gentle kiss just above her knee, and looked at her. This was his fantasy, Rose Tyler, nude on his bed and looking at him with heavily lidded, her lips kiss swollen, her eyes filled with lust and love. He closed his eyes and rubbed his check against her thigh, inhaling deeply and opening up all his senses, scent, sight, touch, taste, smell and a few other senses only Time Lords had. He wanted to memorize this, his first time with Rose, and he hoped the first of many times. Doubt, old prejudices, and rules hovered in the background of his mind. He shoved all that aside. Right here, right now, he was going to have this for all he sacrificed and did for the greater good. He would claim this one reward and keep it with him for the rest of his lives.

He leaned in and glided his fingers up her thighs, dipping them into her warmth and gliding them in an exploration of that part of Rose he never though he would get to know. She was so wet with desire as his fingers slid through her folds, encircling that prominent bundle of nerves that demanded his attention. He leaned closer and swiped his tongue along the path traced by his fingers, causing Rose to arch up, her hands fisted into his blue coverlet as she called his name. The taste of her on his tongue made him harder and want her more. She was musky and salty, tart and just Rose. He slipped his fingers inside of her testing and probing, curling and swirling, looking for what brought her the most pleasure. His tongue curled around her and his lips soon followed as he laved and sucked her, feeling her pulse pound and hearing her breath gasp.

Rose was writhing as she felt the tickle of his hair against her thighs while his clever tongue and his long elegant fingers touched her in ways that far exceeded fantasy, pumping in and out of her in a rhythm that had her arching up. Rose was on fire as he brushed her clit. She bit her lip, letting out a curse as she felt herself burning and so close to satisfaction.

"Doctor, please!" she begged. "God, yes!" she moaned as he nipped that one magic spot that had her walls fluttering around his fingers until spasms of pleasure pulsed through her and she lay back satisfied and languid. When her breath calmed, she looked up to see him licking his lips and crawling over her, planting his hands on either side of her face. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, tasting of her.

"Rose," he groaned, and he nudged her thighs wider as he positioned himself at her entrance. She was so sensitive now and just that small amount of pressure made her gasp.

He hummed in satisfaction as he felt her so slick and ready. "Rose, I need…" he paused and closed his eyes as he regained control. "I want to feel you, all of you," he said throatily.

Rose looked him in the eyes and saw that emptiness, that pain that always sat there even when he smiled. She reached up and trailed her fingers down his sideburn. "Yes, I want that too," she finally said. "It's just, I don't know how and I…"

He kissed her and then laid his forehead against hers. "Trust me," he said softly. She nodded and he slowly thrust into her. She arched her hips to ease him in and felt a warmth envelop her. She inhaled and felt him. He was everywhere in, on, and all around her. It was like being in the centre of the ebb and flow of life and time. It was familiar, and yet she could barely place it, until the words Bad Wolf echoed around her. A lupine smile graced her face and her eyes sparkled golden. She felt him try to pull back out of concern, but she wrapped herself around him murmuring No.

He groaned as he felt her accept him, even the dark places he tried to keep from her, and he settled into just feeling. He slid in and out of her languidly at first, until he felt a fire burning through him as she wrapped her legs around him, and the heels of her boots dug into his arse. It was that bit of pain that spurred him on, along with Rose in his mind, focusing her love for him and filling him with what she was feeling, the way she enjoyed the sensation of him thick and full inside of her, hitting places that made her moan. He let go of his tight control and allowed lust to wash over him, lust for her and what she meant to him and it burned through him. His motions became more erratic as he thrust harder into her, the sound of his skin slapping against hers as she tightened her legs and arched up to meet him, whimpering and gasping, and igniting his lust even more.

He felt her walls begin to flutter around him and was close to his own completion. "Rose!" he groaned.

Her nails dug into his back and she shifted until he hit her just so. She screamed his name, carving herself into his flesh with her nails, and in one final thrust, he enjoyed his own completion, calling out her name as if it was the key to the universe.

It was bliss for both of them. He pulled out of her mentally and physically, although a part of him would always be with her and a part of her with him. They basked in the mutual contentment with Rose snuggled up to him, drawing lazy circles on his chest.

"Halloween," the Doctor said all of the sudden.

Rose looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"On Earth, in your time, it's about dressing up, having a bit of fun and getting treats."

"That's about it. Maybe a scary movie or two, but if you're with the right person, it's not so scary and kind of nice to have someone there to snuggle with, to remind you that you're safe and not alone."

He grinned at her. "Halloween is us."

Rose burst out in laughter thinking about it. She did dress up here and there; they had fun on their adventures, which could be scary, but they had each other, now more than ever. Then, a thought occurred to her and her face lit up with a tongue teasing grin. "So, this's our treat then?"

"Oh yes! And I have quite the craving for more," he said with a waggle of his eyebrows. "Now where did I put my sonic…"

There was little talking after that, quite a bit of sonicking, and a great deal of giggling and moaning, and never again would either of them talk about that Halloween party, a naughty magician costume or the dodgy Doctor look-a-like that was responsible for helping break down their fears, allowing them to share this moment. Although, they may have kept the boots part of her costume, for recreational purposes.


End file.
